Our time is running out
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Naylei wells was marked but taken from one she loves, and a war starting at the house of night. what makes this girl so specail to the war. and how will zoey make it out of the current events.


It started out as a normal day, the Sun shinning threw my window waking me up as my cell started to ring. I didn't answer it in time and I knew I could get some more sleep, that was because I planned to take the day off I wanted to as well. But I sighed when I heard my dad screaming at my little sister again. I got up and walked into the shower, I didn't bother to pull my hair up I just let it down and the water soak it. I grabbed my sweet pea body wash and cleaned myself and then washed my hair. I got out of the shower and rain a brush threw my hair. It always looked darker when It was wet but who cares right. I Frenched braided it into two braids one on each side of my head. I grabbed my favorite shirt.

It was a white one that Zach had gotten for me, it also had a tiger on it which looked really cool with the background. Yes I loved tigers don't ask that was just me. I grabbed a pair of Jeans and then the Baseball jacket that belonged to Zach, which he gave me the other night when it was cold outside. I walked down the stairs and sat down next to my little sister. I looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And you........why are you wearing Zach's Jacket?" My dad said and glared at me.

"dad don't start please. You know Zach and I are dating and I am not going to deal with this again." I said and sighed I grabbed my book back and walked out of the house before he could start with me again. I was sick of how he treated me I walked down the street to a house I had been running to for years. Since I could run basically. I knocked on the door and smiled at the boy who answered.

"Hey babe.....let me guess he was yelling again?" Zach said softly and pulled me into this arms.

"yea." I said softly and hugged him tightly. Yes I was dating Zach and yes I just turned Fifteen. He was still Fourteen but that never stopped us mainly I was a few months older then him. We met in church daycare and until my parents freaked out and stopped going there we were friends. We always stayed close and when I found out he was close by a few houses away I would always walk over there. Sneak out of my house and run over there. My parents caught on but his always covered for us.

We were the kids everyone said would end up together, and guess what in eight grade we started to date, ok so its only been a year and we were going on well it was now about a year in a half. Half way threw our freshman year in high school.

He opened the door more and moved letting me in. "Mom made Extra as always." He said and smirked, his mom always made extra just in case I didn't get to eat breakfast, his parents would always make some for me, I was like their daughter at times, because they knew one day I'd end up part of their family. I smiled and nodded walking into the kitchen and his mother smirked.

"Morin Miss Naylei there is French toast and I also pulled out some each money for Lunch for you today."

I nodded.

"Thanks Miss Larson." I said softly and sat down next to Zach.

"So what was it this time?" Zach said softly. I knew he meant why my dad was yelling and I shrugged. "He was yelling at Auriella not me so I don't know, I just woke up to yelling but he seemed mad cuz I had your jacket on." I said softly.

"Looks better on you anyway" Zach said softly and I rolled my eyes.

"yea if you say so." I joked back with him

"it does." He said and smiled at me.

"ok we should go to school. Before we are late again." I said softly after I finished some breakfast.

"yes don't be late again you two. And Zach be safe."

Our school was close by it had a big parking lot as well, but Zach and I would sometimes skip first period or last period just to spend more time together. Yea I know crazy kids in love but who cares. We have each other and that is all we need. See my life at home if you haven't guessed it. I am a girl who comes from a broken family my dad drinks and takes everything out on me, they never wanted me there in the first place I was the un planed child. Which made me the out cast.

Most of my child hood I would get screamed at for the stupidest things, like if I got scared I was screamed at. I got use to and would always go to Zach for a normal chance at Child hood. He was my best friend. And his family tried so many times to take me from mine but always lost that battle. It wasn't that they couldn't. It was just that my dad wouldn't let them take me away. He always found a way to make them seem like they just wanted to take his baby girl. As for me I was scared of him, scared one of these days he would kill me. But that is my life to me.

"You ok Naynay?" Zach said softly when we walked closer to the school. He was the only one I let call me NayNay, I was his Naynay.

"Yea just a little cold and I have a weird feeling."

"what do you mean?"

"like something is going to happen."

"we have a history test today....."

"oh I forgot"

"come on lets get some mt dew and the little mini muffins you love."

"okie"

We walked into the Cafeteria and were soon joined by our friends, Emily Hunt, She and I could pass for twins at times, we were close and she knew about my dad, I will admit I didn't like how she would look at Zach sometimes with that cute crushy lustful look. But I let it go. Griffin, He was the one boy in the school you would think could be a rock star he loved to sing and had a amazing voice. He had a crush on Emily but was to shy to say anything to her. Trinity was more the one girl no one thought would belong with us, the preppy girl who always had a smart comment.

"Hey guys." I said softly and smiled.

"Hey Naylei." Emily said and hugged me tightly. "dad scream again?"

"Naturally"  
"one of these days I am gonna kick his ass." Griffin said.

"You and me both." Zach added.

"that would solve anything......... three more years and I'll move out."

"if he doesn't kill you first." Trinity said softly.

"you guys know I want a way out I am not like my siblings I cant explain it. They don't want me but I was born for a reason and I haven't figured that reason out yet."

"you will babe........... I am glad you were born cuz I love you so much." Zach said softly.

"i know that and I love you too Zachy."

"Kodak moment." Emily said and laughed.

I smirked and raised a eyebrow looking over at the corner, ok maybe I was out of it or something but for a second I thought I saw something impossible a dead person? No I had to be just out of it maybe I hit my head to hard last night. I walked with my friends and we got a mt dew and the little mini muffins and walked to our hallway. I sat on Zach's lap with his arms around me holding me close. This to my was my safe place, in his arms I felt like nothing could every hurt me, not my dad no one.

"lets get to class" Emily said a minute later and we all walked to class, the teacher rolled her eyes at us as we got there just before the bell ring as always.

The rest of the day seemed to go by as normal, but at Lunch time everything seemed to change so fast. I saw the dead person again when I was walking with Zach to go to our hallway to met our friends. This time he walked over to me and Zach saw him too so at lest I wasn't crazy.

"Naylei Soraya Wells, you are Marked." He said and put his finger to my head, I felt the cold of his dead skin and the second he touched me I fell to my knees, my head was hurting and I coughed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Zach said softly and pulled me into his arms.

"Remember when Bella was Marked.......... Zach I have to get to the house of night............" I said softly. We had a friend Isabella Masen who was marked as well and if she didn't get to the house of night in twenty four hours she was dead.

"i remember." Zach said and he pulled out his cell and called his mom. I could tell he was trying to be Calm about this. "Mom....... no I am ok but.......Naylei was Marked."

His mom came and picked is up, Zach had skipped class to stay with me in the office as I was trying to hide the new found crescent moon outline on my forehead where the dead person touched me. I was clinging to Zach because I knew that once I was there I would barely see him if I would at all. No I cant live with out him he is everything to me. I was crying and I was scared out of my mind.

"Shh NayNay it will be ok I promise...." Zach said softly running his hand on my back.

"but I I wont get to see you and I cant live with out you."

"i know baby girl but we will find a way, and I wont leave you. I'll call you and text you all the time.. I'll go with you and when you get out I'll be by your side....... if I am not marked myself."

"i want you to be marked too."

"i know I want to be so I can be with you."

"i love you Zach."

"and I love you Naynay. Don't worry we will figure this out some how."

"don't forget me."

"never baby girl." Zach said and kissed my forehead.

"we have to go, the closest house of night is in Tulsa which we have to fly to or we risk losing her." Mrs. Larson said and Zach nodded as she signed us out of school. "your dad is freaking out."

"you told him?" I said and sighed.

"Yea well lets just say he is happy and said come get your crap and get out of his life." Mrs. Larson said softly.

"Figures." I said and sighed. Only to be hugged tightly by Zach again which made me smile.

I grabbed my stuff from the house and with tears in my eyes I left a note for my siblings, I always got along with them perfectly. I was going to miss them I knew that much and I hoped my dad wouldn't turn on them like he had with me. I sighed and ran back out to the car. And back into Zach's arms.

"you ok babe?" Zach said softly holding me tightly in his arms. I nodded and snuggled closer to him as we drove to the house of night. I knew he was still close by but still I was going to miss him like Crazy.

We walked into the house and everyone looked at us, a tall red haired Lady took us into her office and there was a blond guy as well probably one of the hottest guys next Zach that is that I have ever seen. I just smiled and stayed right next to Zach. "Welcome Naylei to the house of Night........" The lady said and I blinked I didn't want to leave or stay with out Zach and something about her I didn't like I just didn't know what yet. "We have been waiting for you." She added and flash a smile but I knew there was something about her I didn't trust.


End file.
